baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriela E' Da Soulus
"See you had to make me get serious, maybe if you took me seriously as you did in the beginning and not get scared you would've stood a chance... Now I have to change..." - Gabriela E'Da Soulus to Angela Kujo in The Soul Drive Insurrection Gabriela E' Da Soulus (Ga-bree-el-uh Eh Da Sol-us) Is a powerful Quintessent who has the designation of "04, The Lust." Her companion is named Zed Hart Del Varr Gabriela was implied to be in the control room, preferring to control all battles tactically instead of head on charging. She represents the lust within man. She is a minor antagonist of Part II and a major one in "The Soul Drive Insurrection." Personality Cheerful, condescending and seductive, Gabriela is the embodiment of lust and sexual appeal. She has been stated to be sadistic and masochistic. Despite her kinks, Gabriela has been stated to be incredibly smart but has a problem with her arrogance. This lead to her being struck by Angela's "Shimai: Taimatsu." When she gets serious she seems to get far more aggressive than she was before. Her playful nature dissipates and all she can focus on is the fight in front of her. Oddly enough, she seems to dislike Zed's obscene actions and sexual innuendos because "She does it every time she gets the chance to." Appearance Gabriela is a well endowed, tall woman with curled light brown hair and an olive pigment to her skin. Her eyes a deep brown color. They appear to be deep to be filled with life. She seems to have deep bags under her eyes almost as if she's tired. On her stomach she seemed to have the number 4 branded on her flesh. She has a burn mark on her lower back which is reminiscent of a tramp stamp. Her attire usually consists of the signature double breasted vest and a spandex like crop top beneath it. The odd spandex like material also makes pants which are fitted to her skin. History & Plot The Soul Drive Insurrection During "The War Against Grace" Gabriela was initially one of the hand full of people who were hand picked by Mikaela to attend. Once she arrived with Zed, she decided not to aid in the war outside due to being sexually frustrated. She had ordered Zed to remain there and do her best to help aid the other deadly sins who were present at the time. Later on during the invasion of Castle Quintessence, Gabriela was said to be watching the intruders every move. Once Angela Kujo got too close to the room Gabriela was in Gabriela launched a sneak attack on Angela when she stopped to think. Luckily Dynastysia jade managed to counter attack Gabriela giving her a cut on her eyebrow. After a small exchange of words, Angela began running away, realizing how strong Gabriela was. Gabriela gave chase but was met with a wave of fire from Dynastysia Jade. After Gabriela effortlessly blocked the attack she found out that it was a distraction, Angela used the flames to obscure her vision and distract Gabriela. Following up with another attack Angela used one of her new secret techniques "Shimai: Taimatsu." The ability circled Gabriela in a tornado of flames and sharpened wind. Once the wind and flames cleared, all of Gabriela's clothing (Except for the spandex like material.) Was burned away, revealing the number 4 on her stomach. Angela saw the number and began panicking, as that marked her as the fourth strongest Quintessent in the army. In the moment Angela let her guard down Gabriela appeared behind her and hit Angela with the back of her hand, sending Angela flying into the wall. In the blink of an Eye, Gabriela grabbed the sheath from Angela's sword and impaled Angela with it, pinning her to the wall. When Dynastysia Jade went to attack, Gabriela kicked a hole into her stomach, forcing the Soul Drive to recall. Gabriela then commented "This is what happens when I have to get serious." Gabriela then left Angela with a sliver of her life to change her clothes and heal up. Abilities Quintessent Shift - Although Gabriela hasn't been seen giving it a unique name, she's been seen using the Quintessent shift. There is no information on how well she can use it. Lentille Quintesse - Gabriela has been shown having an incredibly strong Lentille, being able to narrowly evade Dynastysia Jade's quick draw. There is no Information on how well she can use it. Lust As the Lust Gabriela has the ability to charm objects and people, allowing it to be used on anything with a physical form. Asmodeus - As the Lust Gabriela grows in power the more sexually aroused she and the people around her are. When near her companion, Zed, they both become exceptionally powerful as this ability was implied to stack with one of Zed's. Don't You Love Me? - Similar to Aurelious who had the power to take control of anything within a certain area of himself, Gabriela has the same ability. It is unknown if it is better than Aurelious or not. Revelation Unknown, hasn't been hinted at. Trivia * Gabriela, having a larger Nixus signature than Aurelious means that she should have not only more control over the Lust, but a higher mastery level.